


How to get a Pearlfriend

by TheatricalThea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Past Lapis Lazuli/Jasper - Freeform, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Polyamory, Rating May Change, Teachers are the fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalThea/pseuds/TheatricalThea
Summary: After a bad breakup, Pearl struggles as she not only loses her best friend and lover, but also her ability to cope with this new environment as she becomes the focus of much unwanted attention. However, soon a mysterious pink-haired wonder joins her high school and takes an apparent interest in the timid girl.





	

Pearl sat motionless, staring wide eyed at the back of the seat in front of her. For the last half hour, she had been overtaken by shock, the time going by in a blur, from her leaving the steel gates of her high school to her current position: rigidly sat on the stiff seat of the school bus. In what seemed like no time at all Pearl was at her stop, although she didn’t really process this information. Instead, her mind forced her to her feet, falling back into its daily routine, and pushed her through the double doors, which were squeaking with the shuddering force of the engine, across the fortunately quiet roads that lay between her and her destination and finally through the wooden door frame of her house. As soon as Pearl was safely concealed inside, her body finally caught up with her brain, shaking as choked sobs began escaping her throat. She discarded her teal backpack and slumped down the wall adjacent to the door, knees pressed tightly against her chest and face buried in the palms of her hands in an attempt to obscure the blatant tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Idiot” she murmured to herself, gasping for air as the self-directed insult left her mouth and the cries continued to rack her body. Rose quartz, Pearl’s closest friend for eleven years, crush for eight years and girlfriend for two and a half years, had left her. Pearl couldn’t stop herself as she replayed the scene over and over again while it was still fresh in her memory; every time Rose’s words grew thunderous while her image transcended from crystal clear to a dulled and dimmed shadow.  
Pearl had still been buzzing after what she considered to be a successful day: flawless results on recent English and History essays, along with an extra hour of dance practice due to an upcoming competition. As she had approached the gates, her attention was immediately drawn to the mass of curly, powder pink hair obscuring the majority of her girlfriends back. Suddenly excited at the prospect of Rose walking her to the bus station or even coming back to her house, Pearl sped up slightly and called out to the teenager, not caring whether or not she looked eager or clingy in front of her peers.  
“Rose! What are you doing here? I thought your parents wanted you home early today” She asked the towering beauty who had since turned around to face her. Rose seemed hesitant as she considered her answer, something between guilt and reluctance evident in her expressions.  
“They still do, Pearl but I needed to talk to you about... something important first.” She replied sheepishly, gripping her hands in front of her so that the knuckles of her already pale skin were turning white. This was the first warning sign for Pearl. She had never seen Rose, a confident and popular character at the high school, act so nervous. Still, Pearl hid her concern and was as supportive as ever.  
“Rose, you know you can talk to me. Just say what you need to say, I promise I won’t judge you.” Pearl didn’t know what she had been expecting but it certainly was not the next quivering sentence that followed her own.  
“I think we should break up,” Pearl felt as though all time outside their conversation was either in fast forward or had halted all together, which one she couldn’t tell. After the extended silence of her now ex-girlfriend, Rose added  
“I’ve met someone else and… he makes me feel something that I never have before. I swear I never intended for things to end up the way they have, but a lot of things in life aren’t planned. I’m sorry Pearl, I hope you understand.” And with that she had vanished from her sight, which was now being blinded by the scorching summer sun without Rose’s shadow protecting her from it. With the apparent shutdown of her normal system, her brain began to move her on its own, following the memorized path along the pavement to the station.

Pearl was staring again, this time at strip of photos from an expedition to the mall just a few days prior, each featuring herself and Rose in varying positions, ranging from hysterical to embarrassingly suggestive. The baby blue irises of her eyes contrasted harshly to the bloodshot crimson surrounding them, making them look far too old for the tear stained face they were in. Lying on her back on her soft, slightly comforting bed, she threw the rectangle of photos to the carpeted floor below her, scrunched up her face and threw the balls of her palms to the flushed, puffy skin around her eyes in an attempt to make the re-emerging tears cease their assault on her now aching features. Her mind was rushed with accusations, blaming everything on her as it brought each and every mistake, no matter how old or inconsequential, to the center of her attention. Despite it being obvious that a majority of these memories were far too unimportant for this searing heartbreak, each one still created its own flowing tear.  
Eventually, though it took some time, her sniffles and sobs became faint and her muscles slowly began to relax into her plush duvet before Pearl drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being so short! This is my first fanfiction, and my first piece of writing that I am posting publicly so any creative criticism or advice is welcome.


End file.
